Wear our tradition until the big collapse
by Karen Winchester
Summary: Sam is being hostage by Antonia Bevell , while Dean, Mary and Cass are trying to find him. Will they find him before it will too late? I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. I'M JUST A GIRL WHO'S IN LOVE WITH FICTIONAL CHARACTERS :) SPOILERS FOR S11 FINALE AND SEASON 12!
1. Chapter 1

**London Chapter**

 **MOL**

 **11 days later…**

Sam's still tied up in the chair that he's been sitting since day one, when he wakes up. He can't feel his hands by the lack of blood circulation, and the bullet in his leg, that has not been treated the way it should , starts to show signs of infection again.

Sam open his eyes and blinks while he's getting used to the light in the room that he's in.

He doesn't know how much time he's been in that place, but it seems an eternity for him. His feet are all cut, his chest and back are full of angry bruises, that sometimes can't stop bleeding after the infinite hours of torture sessions.

\- Good Morning Sam - says Antonia with a smile on her face - I thought that you might need water. With these summer days you must be dehydrated.

Sam remains silent as the woman walks towards him, placing the rim of the glass against his busted lower lip. He doesn't drink it, even if he's thirsty. He wants to die, because there's nothing in the world that's important for him now. Dean's dead, and Castiel is lost somewhere.

He prayed to Cass, but it seems like the angel couldn't hear him. Even if his friend won't be able to save him from his fate, he hopes that Castiel could be happy (maybe he's dead, but he doesn't want to believe that theory), living a life that he could enjoy. Sam knows that he will die, and every day wishes that everything could end, so the suffering and hope to be free, just to cry his brother alone would end too. A bullet to his head, or even be burned alive. He doesn't care the method, because he knows that his brother is waiting for him. Not in heaven or hell, but in the Empty. Sam felt curiosity of what "The Empty" meant or looked like when he met the new reaper, and now he was going to find out soon.

When he sleeps, dreams with Dean. His brother is smiling at him, and opens his arms saying "I missed you Little brother". Bobby's there too, smiling with "Bones", the dog that he named during his time in Flagstaff, right by his side moving its tail when he sees him.

\- You know that not answering to your authority it's a disrespect - she proceeds to say, still wearing that smile of satisfaction, putting the glass away from his dry mouth - if you don't want water, you could just say "No".

\- Go to hell - says Sam almost in a whisper, not looking at her - you're not my authority. You can do whatever you want with me, i don't care. You won't break me.

Antonia takes a Syringe with a weird substance inside it from a table in the room, and checks that everything is alright before she pushes Sam's head to a side almost effortless, inserting the needle through his hostage's neck.

He hisses in pain, but it can be hardly be heard by her. Being a Winchester means that you've got to be tough, and he'd be the man that John teached him to be. He needs to be strong even in a situation like this one.

Sam doesn't know which type of substance's been injected in his body, but the effects are not good. His limbs lose strenght, and he can barely breath properly, causing him to pass out after one or two hours if he doesn't before, during the torture. His body can't react the way it should, but he still feels pain. While his body is under those effects is when the beating and long torture sessions begin. Two well trained mens that don't seemed to be THAT strong come inside the room and strike his back, stomach and ribs ( few are already broken).

But it doesn't end there. The whip session is the worst one. They free the rope keeping Sam's legs tied to the chair, and also let go the chains that keep his hands behind his back. A rope supplants the chains and it's the only thing that keeps him from falling to the ground.

His eyes are barely opened when he sees them for the first time in the day, holding a knife and blowtorch in their hands.

\- We've decided that we are going to use new toys Sammy - says the smaller man - we hope that you're okay with that.

\- Don't call me Sammy - he says tired, now with his head resting on his chest.

\- Oh. I'm sorry! - says the man - i didn't mean to call you... Sammy. So… shall we start?!

Sam tries to get ready for what's going to happen, but the unbearable new kind of pain inflicted by the instruments that are being used on him makes him scream, even if all that he wants is shut his mouth, no giving the mens any satisfaction.

\- That's it! - says the taller man - i told you that trying new methods were going to make him scream. Now we have to make him cry.

\- Sorry Sammy - says the man, while the blowtorch in his hands was making contact with his skin - Better get ready, because we've got a lot of time to play with you.

Sam keeps screaming, and after half an hour, he passes out. One of the mens turns off the light before leaving the room, letting him "rest" until their next meeting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lebanon, Kansas.**

 **14 days after Sam's disappearance**

The life inside the bunker's not been happy since Dean came back home to find that Sam had been kidnapped. He thought that everything was going to be alright for the first time in years since his mother was back with him, but he was wrong. As soon as he entered inside the bunker saw blood on the floor, and a sigil drawn on the wall with the same substance. That had been the clear evidence that made him think for sure that something wrong had happened. His mother asked him what was going on, but he just couldn't answer to Mary, because something in his gut was telling him that Sam or Cass could be hurt or in danger. Dean tried to find them in every room of the big place that he called "Home", and didn't find anything.

He called his brother, but it seemed that his mobile phone had been turned off for some weird reason. Sam would never do that, becuase Dean knew that gigantor kid from head to toe. Where the hell were Cass and his brother? Being honest, he'd imagined Sam being surprised by their arrival at the bottom of the stairs alerted by the sound of the door, and seconds later when they'd be near him, Sam running and hugging him first, with one or two tears at the Winchester style. He'd look at their mother insecure, but after a moment (and, a really difficult way to explain what happened), everything would have been fine.

Why everything had to be so difficult for them? Why couldn't them be happy for a freaking day? They deserved that for sure after all that they've been through all these years. He didn't want to see everything dark, so he held a broken hope inside his mind, telling himself that Sam was in a motel, probably getting drunk, and grieving, like he would have done in the same situation.

Castiel appeared hours later, looking for Sam, but he found Dean instead. Dean knew that the angel was confused and relieved at the same time, when he saw him standing there, and Mary next to him.

The older Winchester explained what happened to him, and how Amara brought his mother back, and after that, asked the angel what the hell was going on with Sam, why he wasn't there. Castiel remained silent for a moment before he told him that when they got into the bunker there was a woman that made him disappear using a spell, leaving Sam alone with her. As soon as he got his strenght back, he hoped to find the younger Winchester with unsatisfactory results.

Dean cursed and screamed every single insult that came to his mind, forgetting that he was not alone now. He had his mother back, and that was weird. Dean knew that they would have to know each other for what it seemed the first time, because he was four years old when Mary was killed, and Sammy was still in diapers. He talked a Little about his life over the next days with his mother, but Dean didn't tell her everything. He knew that she'd be disappointed, and if she ever feels that, she'd be right. How many times his brother and him almost destroyed the world? How many people ended up hurt or killed because of them? When he travelled to the past and met his younger parents, Mary told her that she'd never want her children to be hunters. That's why she probably would never know all the truth. The mother that he barely remembered smiled a lot and was positive, but this Mary was the opposite. When he would get his brother back, he'd talk to Sam about the things that she'd be able to know.

The last two weeks Dean and Mary only talked about Sam, trying to find any lead to know where he could be. Sometimes, he'd catch Mary watching the photo that he had of her and him when he turned 4 years old, or the photos that Sam kept in the big black box inside his room. He didn't know all that she was thinking about, but as he thought about it more and more, found out that it was better not to ask anything. They were so fucked up.

When Mary arrives at the kitchen, sees her son sleeping on the table, with three empty beer bottles next to him. She makes coffee for herself, and wakes him up gently, trying to make him feel better.

At first he's disorientated, but then he says "Good Morning" with a raspy voice and a headache that is killing him.

She tells him that he should stop drinking, but he ignores her comment, while making himself his own cup of coffee.

Mary doesn't want to tell this to Dean, but the last days have been rough for her too. The last memory that she has of her sons before dying were when they were Little kids, and now she found her 37 year old son telling her that she died three decades ago, and some supernatural entity brought her back to her family. She tried to push her son to tell her the things that he was keeping for himself, but, by the look on his face, she knew that nothing was going to come out from his mouth. Being there doesn't feel right for her. Nothing feels alright at the moment.

Everything's new, and there's tecnology that she can't understand yet. The kids are almost "connected" to those things that his son calls "Cell phones", and they don't play in the parks they way they used to.

When they stole a car to drive to the bunker, he told her that John was dead, and that he was the one that put Sam and His elder son working on the "Family business", but she didn't feel rage or anger. She knew that she would have done the same thing if John would have been killed before her. Though,It was a little disappointing. Mary told John once that if she would die, wanted him to be happy without her, becuase he was a good man, and deserved heaven.

But she has one bigger and important problem. Her youngest son is still lost and probably hurt, which makes her feel even more frustrated. She'd never wanted this life for her, and when she got pregnant for the first time made sure that the past was buried for once and forever. Now she understands that no one can scape the hunting life, just like her father, Samuel Campbell, said to her when she talked about having a normal life.

She just sits on the chair of the kitchen, and both Winchesters drink their coffees in silence, waiting for a miracle to save their youngest family member.


	3. Chapter 3

**17th day.**

 **London Chapter**

 **MOL**

Sam is awakened perforce when cold water makes contact with his warm skin. He instantly remembers where he is, and close his eyes, wanting to loose conscience again. Maybe a month ago(maybe. He only knows what years is it), when his brother was alive, he loved living the hunter life that, so eagerly wanted to run away from in the early 2000's, even if that meant having to fight monsters and sometimes, get shot.

He misses all those things that made him feel frustrated, and would do everything again, just to see his brother one more time.

\- Samuel - says Antonia, interrupting his thoughts - i know that you're awake. If you're here it's because you deserve this. People like you... play with things that can't be touched. We've met people that were almost like you, and those mens and womans, now are doing the right thing.

\- You've killed all of them, right? - Sam asks with a tired voice

\- No. We would never do that. We are not like you. We don't have anything in common. The hunters are… apes. We are smarter. Those people that once were hunters are now working for us. They are the perfect humans, that will bring us a better future for the actual and next generations. Not only for the Mens of Letters, but also for the normal people out there all around the world. It will take us few months, or a year, but, you will be doing the same thing soon - she explains.

\- I'll never do that. I'd rather kill myself before being your slave. You're not better than the hunters, not even slightly. Where were you when the angels and demons were trying to begin the apocalypse? You should have known that something wrong was going to happen when the seals were breaking, by all those books and prophecies that i've found in the bunker's books, and i suppose that you've read or know at least. Where were you when the Darkness was out there killing thousands of people? If you call ignoring all of that being better, let me tell you that you're wrong. At least we (he wouldn't say his brother's name, not in front of her), try everything to fix our mistakes. Tell me one thing that you've done and you're proud of, besides reading books, and hide underground like a rat - Sam responds, feeling rage inside him for the first time in days.

\- I might have to cut your tongue, Samuel Winchester - says Antonia - You should learn some manners. Did your father and brother taught you to be like this? I have to say that i expected more of John. He was supposed to be a part of the Men of Letters, just like his father was. What a shame. He'd have been a great man. But instead, he chose to be a disgusting hunter.

\- Don't talk about them. If you mention them one more time, you'll wish that you would have never been born. Wait until i can be free of these ropes and chains and you'll see what can i do - says the younger Winchester with his hands with shape of fists behind his back.

\- You won't be able to do nothing, not to me Samuel. From where i'm standing, i know that you're the one that is weak here. You should quit that useless will to fight us, and admit that we are powerful - says Lady Antonia starting to loose her patience.

The conversation ends, and Sam is left alone again. He wants to cry, and also break everything. Inside his mind, he still hears the words that Dean would tell him everytime he felt like that. With a simple "Calm down Sammy. Take a deep breath and count to ten" he was alright. He tries it, and feels a Little bit better. His body relaxes without knowing it, close his eyes and sleeps in a way that he hasn't been able to do since he's been captured.

 **19th day.**

Sam's mobile phone is given back to Antonia, without the password that locked all his contacts and information about him. She's excited and frustrated when the screen shows 41 lost calls from Dean W. He was supposed to be dead.

During tortures, they asked Sam where was his brother many times, and he'd answered everytime "You will never see Dean, because he is dead." She listens to the voice messages, and understands why her hostage believes that.

The first message says: **"Answer me Sam, dammit! I am alive, please believe me. Stop doing whatever you're doing, and turn on your freaking cell phone"**

The second one says **: "Sammy, where are you? I've got something important to tell you man, call me. I saw blood on the floor, and Cass doesn't know where you are. If you're in a motel room getting drunk with your cell phone off i'll kick your ass, because i am still alive, Little brother. I am not that easy to kill yet. Call me, please"**

She keeps listening the rest of the messages, and Dean is everytime more desperate to hear his brother's voice, she can tell.

Now's her chance to end all the humanity problems caused by Sam and Dean Winchester, this time forever. She's gonna call Dean, and will give him enough information to him to start searching about the other chapters of the Men of Letters.

With Dean as a hostage too (she'd make few of her mens stay alert for his arrival, to shoot him a calmative substance and tie him to a chair in a different room), the younger Winchester would be easier to break, and the same will happen to Dean. They are co-dependent, and that's a advantage that she will use without thinking it twice. Searching, she knew that even when they had been away from each other for few months many years ago, they'd always return to each other's arms.

She goes to the last missed call, and pressed the dial button, waiting for his next victim to answer.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

 **Lebanon, Kansas.**

 **MOL**

Dean is Reading a book about angel's sigils, when his cell phone starts ringing. Tired, gets up ( He hasn't slept for two days, living exclusively by drinking coffee), and picks up the object without looking who's calling, clearly not expecting that person to be Sam, or whoever has him.

\- Hello? - he says.

\- Hello Dean Winchester - says Antonia - I am Antonia bevell. I belong to the Men of letters. I saw that you've been calling Samuel many times. I thought that you were dead. At least that's what your brother told us.

\- You son of a bitch! Where's Sam? If you touch a single hair of his head… - Dean almost screams in anger, now fully awake.

\- I think that it's too late to say that. We've touched a single hair of his, and also we've done so much more.

\- When i find you, and i will find you, you'll see your end. I don't care who you are. I will make you suffer until you beg me to kill you, bitch - says Dean seeing everything red, no being aware that Castiel and Mary are behind him.

\- Well, i guess that your brother will have to pay for your lack of manners now - she says smiling from ear to ear while she's heading to the basement.

Dean's pissed and worried, while he hears a metal door that opens, and the voices of two mens along with the woman.

He hears that one of the males that says something he can't fully understand, and the unforgettable voice of his brother screaming moments later.

His heart starts beating faster, and closes his eyes, while Lady Antonia Bevell walks away from the place where Sam is being tortured. Though, the screams continue, and that breaks Dean's heart. He's crying and he knows that, he doesn't care at the moment. He swore that Sam would not go through anything like that after he rescued him from the pit, and his memories of Lucifer almost killed him. Dean let his brother down, and hopes that Sam could forgive him. He will never forgive himself, and that's clear as water.

\- Sammy - he says outloud without intention

\- Samuel is having so much fun down there Dean. And soon it will be your turn too - she answers with calm

\- You shouldn't have done this. Before you can know, i'll be there, and i will break every bone of your body.

\- I'm counting with that. Let me tell you something Dean Winchester. Your brother gave up, becuase he thinks that you're dead. He practically offered to get shot, after he tried to attack me. I had to defend myself - says Antonia

\- You came for him. We saved the damn world, and you still hurt him like that? Are you out of your mind? We should have let the world end, just to end the existence of people like you.

\- Don't be mean, Winchester - answers the woman looking through the window of her office, watching how her son plays with his dad - I believe that you will be able to find your dear Sammy.

\- Oh, believe me. I will - he says

\- Ok, then. Good luck - she says, ending the call.

Dean turns around, and for his surprise, finds his mother and Castiel with worried faces.

Luckily (Not luckily, because thanks to Sam, that teached him, he knows how to do it), Dean has the whole conversation recorded, and plays it with the speaker for them to hear it, even if it hurts like hell. He sees Mary's face when the screams appear, watching how her eyes contain the tears that he'd never seen in his life (or he does not remember sliding down her face).

After a while, they search for the Men of Letters files, and find a secret compartment with information about the Men of Letters chapters all around the world.

All of them start to read the endless folders, with the feeling that soon sam will be saved.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **20 days after Sam's dissappearence.**

Dean was mad as hell when he found out that Sam was in London, and he was unable to help him the way he wanted, because he had to think how to break into the building without Castiel's total support. The angel wouldn't be able to do a teleportation inside the chapter (MOL), because they had stronger angel sigils drawn on the exterior walls, that repeled angels from miles away. Mary keeps insisting that she wants to go, and Dean keeps denying her request. He won't put his mother in danger. He didn't want to loose another family member. Not anymore. He tried to talk with his mother to stay home, but she wouldn't listen to him, and at some point she was right (even if he'd never tell that to her).

Being in her shoes, he'd have done the same thing. He had forgotten the freedom to make choices since Mary was back, but he still admits that is so much better to have her involved in his life.

Going on a plane was not an option, because it'd be too predictable. They need to surprise them to have an advantage. Even if those people have only read books all their lives, they can still be dangerous, and when they kidnapped the giant man that was his brother, Dean checked that theory. He knows that they are waiting for him and probably Castiel too, (He's still asking to himself how did they know so much about them) so he needs a good plan to kick their asses and have his Little brother between his arms.

The hours keep running away, and Dean's almost climbing through the walls, when an idea appears inside his head. He asks inside his mind why he didn't think about it before, but now it doesn't matter.

\- Look, mom, as i said before, you've got to listen my plan. You ain't gonna be happy when you'll hear it, but this is for the best.

\- If you say that, i think that your plan will bring bad consecuences, Dean. You and Sam have always done plans that ended up with someone hurt or angry - says Castiel with all the honesty he has, aware of Dean's frustrated face when the man looks at him.

\- Thank you for the comment, Cass. Listen to me both of you, i think that Crowley, aka douchebag can help us to get Sam. He's powerful now that he's got hell's under his command again (He sees Mary's concerned face and looks away moments later, nervous) I mean, come on! He's our best option!

\- Hearing your supposed "Brilliant" plan that i don't fully understand yet, doesn't mean that i will be happy with it. I'm not happy already. - says Mary crossing her arms expectant.

\- I know. But… Crowley can help us, and you know it (looking at Cass this time). He can get in, and help me save him. You can transport me to London and i'll work with him to save Sammy. We owe him that. It doesn't matter if it's not the perfect plan, because it's all we've got left. He'll die there. I can't lose him.

\- Actually, it's not a bad plan - says Castiel surprised - but don't you think that if angels can't come inside the bunker, the demons won't be able to do that too?

\- They have more protection against angels than demons. I'm not saying that it will be easy, but it will be possible to Crowley. He'd showed me that he can do a lot of things during the time that Sammy called "Our Summer of Love".

\- Wait… That man… Crowley is a demon? Do you trust demons? I can't believe it! - screams Mary pissed

\- But he's been on our side in many bad times, Mary. I get what you say. A demon killed you and cursed your son. That's the reasons to hate them more, but according to the situation, that demon might be the last piece of the chess board that we're in. That way, we save the king.

Dean gives Castiel a "What the hell Cass" look when he mentions "Mary being killed by a demon and Sam getting cursed", but he shuts his mouth to avoid a fight when Mary now looks worried. The good thing is that she doesn't ask anything. Though, Dean can imagine what's going on in Mary's head.

Dean calls Crowley, and he agrees to help in Exchange for them to help him find Lucifer. Dean promises that, though Crowley has to help him first. Crowley sends a text message to Dean, to know the hour and location where they will meet to go. Obviously, it's an alley in the middle of the night. Dean exhales and asks to himself what could go worst (even if he knows what could go worst, there's no way that he'll think about it).

Two hours later, and with the feeling of punching someone, Dean wins, and convinces his mom to stay home, saying that Crowley could use her against him (he doesn't know that she came back yet, and he'll try his best to keep it that way), and also that she will have time to bond with her younger son, when he'd have him back. When he hears her cry of frustration, tells her that he can't get worried for two people at the moment.

The reason that he hides from his his mother is that Sam still believes that he is dead. The kid's a mess, and for now the best will be to hide Mary until Sam can be fully conscious of what's going on around him.

Sam's his priority for now, and eventually he'll have to learn how to protect the two people he loves the most in this world. But that, as some things too, will have to wait.

Dean gets ready his duffel bag with clothes for him and Sammy (because his clothes must be dirty and bloody), while Mary is looking at the library's books. He looks at her, and makes him remember of Sam. Dean never knew that their mother could be a geek, but of course, Sam had to have that gen from somebody, right?

He closes the bag's zipper, causing his mother to turn around and walk towards him with a fake smile that he knows too well from practising it (for many years already).

\- You promise that you'll be alright, Dean?

\- Yes, mom. I'm always fine. Don't worry about me. Just relax, watch some Netflix and lay in bed. I'll be here before you notice.

\- I can't stop being worried about you boys. You two are my sons after all. Even if you are a grown up, i still love you with all my heart - she says hugging him (and of course, he hugs her too)

\- I know. But i'll bring him back, and everything will be alright. We'll be a family again, i promise that. Be safe mom. Don't do something stupid, or i will send Cass to watch out for you.

\- I won't, Dean. Don't worry about me. All that matters is to get Sam back - Mary gives him the face "I'm done with your shit", that makes him think about his brother again. Sammy and his mother already have another thing in common, besides the normal life and run away to be safe (and he smiles. Man, he missed that face so much!)

Mary kisses Dean's forehead and sees how her son is heading to the bunker's door. She just sits and grabs her very first beer in her whole life, because she needs it, really needs it.

Perhaps she's too worried, but she still can't understand who these people are or what do they want from her sons. The most surprising thing was that John was supposed to be a part of that too, because Henry Winchester was a Men of Letters (courtesy of Cass). Maybe Sam and Dean would have grown up better, being Men of Letters, but after what's happened to her younger son, she won't even think about it anymore.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

Crowley is waiting in the alley that he told Squirrel to come, and he's surprised to see the angel too, walking behind him.

\- Why Watson has to come with us, dear Sherlock? - asks the demon

\- I'm afraid that Dean doesn't trust you to watch his back with such an important case like this one - Castiel answers

\- Stop! You don't get to ask questions douchebag. Now, what's the plan that we're going to use. Don't force to me kill you, because i won't have to be pushed to do it - threats Dean.

\- Since i am the King again, i have my minions back with me. I'm afraid that i won't risk myself to rescue your dumb Moose, but i will get him be possessed by one of my best buddies. His name is Rick. I will take you to a safe place in London near the Men of Letters, but i won't get in. - says Crowley.

\- What?! No! That was not part of the plan Crowley! - screams Dean furious.

\- I would be helping you even with my demons. It's part of the deal, or it's over. You decide Squirrel. Do you want the giant man back with you or not? - says the demon, frustrated with its red eyes shining in the night.

Dean agrees ( but he's still not happy about it), and remembers that Sam's tattoo's been removed since the same demon possessed his brother to expel the angel Gadreel off his body. The question is how Crowley remembers that. Though, he really doesn't care a lot.

Crowley touches Dean's shoulder and both appear in a terrace of an old building, near the London bunker. Dean asks about Cass, but then remembers that he's far away, waiting for the signal (a call), that will let him know that he can transport Sam back to the bunker in Lebanon, Kansas.

\- My part ends here, Squirrel. Good luck. Remember that Rick will posses Moose, and as he promised me, he will expel himself out of your brother's body. There's no need to kill my minions.

The demon disappears, and Dean enters inside the old building to get to the front door with a loaded gun in his hand, ready to attack the Men of Letters and save his brother.

\- It's time to get revenge for that thay've done to you Sammy. They should've known by now the rule number one. If they touch my little brother, they are dead.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **20 days since Sam's disappearance…**

 **London Chapter**

Sam's whole body feels warmer than usual, and Antonia figures out that he has a fever. The wound in his leg hasn't been cured in days, and now it's become pretty much (badly) infected. She takes care of the wound, and for a moment allows herself to feel compassion for her hostage's health state. He hasn't woken up since he closed his eyes after she left few hours ago, and that makes her be worried. She tried to wake him up, and he said something that she didn't understand, but the sentence started with the name "Dean" in it.

Once she makes sure that everything is just the way she wants it, leaves the basement and walks towards her office again. Her husband just put her son for a nap, and even if he just turned 7 years, he still takes one or two naps at day. Watching him be happy is the only thing that can make her want to keep going in this legacy. But honestly talking, she's not happy, and that's evident for those who know her.

Her son doesn't understand what she does, and she'd rather the situation to stay just like that for him. Antonia hopes that he can grow up without this legacy and have a normal life. It's harder than it looks like, and once someone's been initiated, can't leave it behind. Her father was a legacy, and as a unique child, she had to carry all the responsibilities and weight that her parents put on her shoulders. Antonia had to be the perfect lady, and even the day of today she feels that she has to be perfect, which is unfair. A single mistake wouldn't be forgiven.

One of her co-worker knocks the door of her office, interrupting her thoughts. Though, it's better be busy than thinking about the things that can not be changed. The man tells her that there's no trail of Dean Winchester, and that is not good. Her boss wants Antonia to abduct Dean too, or she'll be sanctioned. But in the end, (and her boss knows it too), she really can't do much. If she'd go to the bunker in Lebanon, there's the chance that the angel that was with Sam could be with him, and an angel is more powerful than a couple of not so powerless humans. She's strong and able to give a fight, but no invincible.

She has to wait for Sam's brother to find out where he is, and come to save him.

Few hours pass and she goes downstairs again to see how Sam is doing. She sees him awake, but his head is resting on his chest. The man is weak, and she knows that he won't last too much longer. It seems that the bond that Dean and Sam have is stronger that she thought, and Sam's given up, barely drinking water or eating to keep his body alright.

\- Samuel, are you feeling any signs of fever? I have treated your wound, and you don't seem better - she asks with a softer voice than usual

\- Why do you care? Stop pretending. We both know that you don't care about me - says Sam, with his head still in the same position as before.

\- You're wrong Samuel. We are Men of Letters. We are polite and helpful if someone needs us to be that way. Like I said before, we're doing this to protect the human beings from another famous "End of the world". We could even protect you from the deals, demons and your life as a hunter, but only if you give up that useless attitude and you join to our community. We don't do this because we enjoy inflicting pain. We'd never do that. Sometimes some things have to be done like it or not. Having you here is one of those awful situations. Now, Let me check your wound to make sure that it's not infected again - she says walking towards him.

\- Stay away from me! I mean it! Go away - Sam answers with a louder voice, looking at her with a poor attempt of an angry face.

Antonia gets closer anyways, and she feels that Sam's fever is getting higher. His leg seems slightly better, but no as good as it'd have to be.

She cleans the wound again, and Sam doesn't offer any resistance. His body and soul are tired. But nothing can hurt more than thinking about his dead brother. How would feel Dean if he could see him in that moment? Would he be disappointed and mad at him for giving up so easily? That's probably how he'd feel. He feels shame for being the way he is right now. Dean would still be fighting in the same situation, but he just can't. He's always been the weaker one, and even if he'd gone to hell and came back that hasn't changed at all.

Only few more days, and his heart would stop. For him there was nothing better than that from his actual perspective. Even when Dean died infinite times many years ago, (and Sam lived six months without him), that almost suicidal thought would have been the last thing that he'd have wished. Back then, everything was easier. They hadn't had problems between them during that time. No lies, no demon blood or apocalypse. Though, all the obstacles that they have been through, have helped them grow that sibling bond that they needed. And that's when he learned the real meaning of the most important word in his life, "BROTHER".

A brother can be family or a friend. A brother is with you in the good and bad times, and always picks you up when you fall. It doesn't matter how wrong you were, or how pissed the other one is ( and he wants to tell you " I told you so", because he probably knew how that was going to end). They still are there to hold your hand.

Both had been there for the other, and that is the only thing that can make him smile a little. He had been lucky to have his brother by his side.

If Dean would be alive right now, and he wouldn't have been kidnapped, he was sure that his older brother would have given him a beer before they would say "Night" to each other, and after few minutes both men would be heading to their respective rooms.

Sam doesn't notice that he's alone until his messy mind comes back to reality, and he's very grateful for that.

Everything is silent for a short period of time, before he sees the two men that torture him almost daily, standing at the top of the stairs with evil smiles and weapons in their hands.

\- We came back, Sammy-boy! Let's start the party! - said the taller one, walking towards him, and the shorter one following him.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

 **Meanwhile, in Lebanon…**

Mary is happy to see that the plan that she made with Castiel worked. Her son would be mad, but she knew that she had to show up and help him get Sam.

Dean didn't know her completely, and that's why he thought that she was going to brake like a glass ornament hitting the floor. She was, and still is, a hunter. She is strong and will show that to everybody who would underestimate her

2 HOURS BEFORE…

 _Mary makes sure that Dean is in the living room and the angel's not with him. She tells her son that she was gonna take a bath and walks towards one of rooms of the Men of Letters that's full of archives and other things that she doesn't understand, but even if it's the last room that she'd like to go she has to, because Castiel is there._

 _\- Mary. What are you doing here? – asks Castiel._

 _\- I want to talk with you, alone. And Dean can't know what I'm gonna tell you, alright? - She says deadly serious._

 _Mary tells him that once Dean wouldn't be here, she wants the angel to transport her as near as he can where her son will be, so she could go and help Sam._

 _The angel seems confused and insecure about that plan, but he knows that Dean could be in danger alone ( Crowley's company really doesn't count there)._

 _She explains Castiel that he has to wait a good estimated time before he comes back to the bunker, so Dean won't find out about anything until he inevitably would know it._

 _Castiel promises that that will be their secret, and she goes to take that bath to avoid any kind of suspicions from her older son._

Present time

Mary packs her guns and some clothes before she waits for the angel to appear. Dean left 25 minutes ago, and she's now getting nervous.

What if something wrong had happened to them? Would they be able to give her a call, or any sign that they are ok?

She doesn't want to think about that, so meanwhile, she goes to Sam's room and looks at the pictures in the box one more time. The most recent picture of him was about a year and a half ago, but what if something had changed in him? She was really anxious to meet him, but she didn't know how he'd react.

Would her arrival affect him in a negative way? Would he be happy?

Dean told her that Sam had always wanted to meet her ( she doesn't know that he already met her, but when she was pregnant with Dean, which wouldn't make any sense to the her. And probably, she'd never know), and also not to be worried.

"Everything will be just fine, mom. Sam always loved you, and now that you're here he'll love you even more" is what Dean would tell her every time that she'd ask about the topic.

Obviously, she would have to see Sam's surprised face (or scared face), when he would see her, but soon enough (according to what Dean and Castiel told her), he would run to hug her. Sam was just like the old and Lovely version of her dead husband, John Winchester.

He hugged her in the mornings. When she was pregnant with the boys, John made her breakfast and dinner, and also carried all the weight during shopping, telling her that the baby could get hurt if she would carry all those heavy bags.

Mary hears a weird noise coming from the living room and runs to see if the angel finally came. As soon as she reaches the right place, sees Castiel staring at her with a more serious face than his usual one. She asks what happened, and he tells her what Crowley told them. She is seeing everything red, and her delicate hands are in a shape of fists.

Castiel doesn't say anything, and a moments later she walks right by his side, waiting for him to transport her. The time to kick some asses had begun.

 **DEAN'S POV**

Dean walks as silent as he can avoiding the guards that are waiting for him. One of the men with guns looks at him and points his gun in Dean's direction, but since he's too slow and alone, Dean knocks him out and the man falls unconscious.

It takes him about ten minutes, but he finally can get in inside the MOL Chapter.

He looks around and sees almost the same type of old and traditional decoration, but in a better condition. Though, he can tell that it's been remodeled in some places of it. Room by room he looks for his brother, wishing for him to be still alive. She hasn't said anything about killing him, but the possibility is right there, in front of his eyes. If he sees his brother dead again he doesn't know what he would do. He loves his mother, and it's going to be his job (and Sam's too) to protect her. But most of all, he needs his Little brother, and he'd be able to exterminate the entire world or sacrifice himself if he'd need to.

Dean doesn't know how much time he's been looking for Sam, but it's weird to see that there's almost nobody in the building. He's alerted by that, and if he has to kick some asses, he will with pleasure.

When he's about to go to the basement ( he asks why he hasn't seen that giant door before that leads to it), his phone starts vibrating in his pocket. He sees the "666" and exhales softly before he answers.

\- What do you want now Crowley? I'm kind of busy here – he whispers angry

\- Listen squirrel. You won't like this, but my buddy's been killed. He possessed a guard to go inside the house and somebody killed him along with the man - says Crowley, clearly not pleased

\- We had a deal! You have to come and help me, or forget about the deal - Dean answers

\- One way or another i will find him, dear squirrel. I don't need your help. I'm the bloody King of hell again, and everybody respects me! - shouts the demon.

Dean ends the call in a second and focus on his objective again. He doesn't need the king of hell. After all, he was just a detail.

He goes down the stairs and sees through the wooden door's cracks a man tied up that appears to be unconscious. It looks like he's alone, so he opens the door and approaches slowly to the hurt man.

He recognizes the floppy (and dirty) hair and instantly kneels right next to him.

Sam's chest is full of angry bruises, cuts and places where it looks like he's been burned. His jaw has bruises in both sides, and even has a shot wound in his leg.

\- Sammy! Hey! Wake up Little brother - he begs, watching how his brother's still unconscious

He place a hand over Sam's forehead and feels the high fever that he has. He's screwed.

Dean's about to stand up to help his brother get free when he feels something hitting his head, sending him to the floor in a second. The last thought that he has is to protect his brother, or die trying.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: This chapter is sooo long! I haven't written a chapter like this one in a very long time. Anyways, I've been really inspired today, so I've decided to make it before all those ideas would disappear. Don't forget to leave a review if you liked it!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **London chapter**

Antonia is told that Dean Winchester was caught trying to get his brother, and she knows that she's gonna have problems with her boss if he finds out what had happened. But luckily for her, the man that told her the event was one of her co-workers, so she's saved.

She goes down to the basement and sees the older Winchester knocked out, while one of the men that tortures Sam is cuffing him to a metal pipe that's in the room.

Antonia doesn't understand why she didn't see that coming, because she had everything planned, but now it doesn't matter because he's right there in front of her.

Antonia tells the man to have him unarmed and make sure that he can't escape, while she goes back upstairs to inform her boss that she did what she was told to do.

One hour later she goes back down and makes sure that everything's under control. Sam's still unconscious after the session of torture that her men gave him few hours ago, and Dean is waking up as she walks towards the chair that she's been sitting in since Sam's been kidnapped.

Dean Winchester. What a pleasure to finally meet you. Luckily you're alive. - says Antonia

Dean seems confused at first, but then he remembers everything and gives her a death glare. If he could just rip her apart…

\- Cat ate your tongue? What's going on inside that head of yours Winchester? – asks Antonia

\- Nothing of your interest. You just have to know that as soon as I will get free of these cuffs I will kick your face. Usually I am soft with women, but after what you've done to my little brother I don't think that I will have mercy on you.

\- Now I can understand where your brother got that attitude from. He threatened me during his first days here. He told me that he was not going to brake, but here you have him. He's dying, Dean. He still thinks you're dead - says the woman of letters

\- You are so dead right now - says Dean, pulling the cuffs around the metal pipe - he didn't deserve any of that torture! You're sick!

\- You and Sam deserve these treatments to stop hurting people. We both know that Samuel was a chosen kid to lead an army of demons. After that, he started drinking demon blood and freed Lucifer from his cage. Last year, he freed the darkness. He has to be stopped, and so do you. You two choose each other over everything, forgetting that people out there are scared and suffer because of your decisions. We're just trying to make the world a better place - she explains patiently

\- I don't think so. You don't know us. We've committed mistakes, and that won't be denied. But we've never given up to correct all of them. If you look around you will see that I almost die trying to fix the world. The darkness is gone. Just let us go. We learn from our mistakes, and believe me when I say that we won't do anything like that again.

\- I don't believe you, Dean. Even after all you've done, you'll still choose each other. There's no point to pretend that you are willing to do the right thing if something Supernatural happens again.

Dean is about to answer, but a groan distracts him. Sam's head lifts a little, and then falls off again with a hiss of pain. His chest hurts, and he feels how his pulse is accelerating.

Antonia approaches where Sam is, and places a hand against his forehead, ignoring Dean's anger while he curses at her out loud.

\- Samuel has to get some medication. His fever is getting higher. We need him - she says, taking a syringe, inserting the needle through Sam's neck skin.

\- What's that? What are you doing to him? Leave him alone you bitch! - screams Dean pissed

\- I suggest you to take a deep breath. I'm just helping him to get better, that's my mission right here. Believe me when I say that I don't like to see any human being suffering like Sam is doing right now. Once you and your brother will work for us, you'll find peace with yourselves and innocent people will find that the world won't be ending anytime soon.

Dean watches how Sam doesn't react when the syringe is inserted. Though, he sees more marks of syringes and gets worried. Being in that impotent position, there's a part of him that wishes that her mother would be there. She'd be able to help him escape, and he was sure of that.

Sam open his eyes and stares at Antonia standing in right there looking at him worried. He tries to shift in the chair, but his broken ribs don't have mercy on him. He can't support the pain anymore, so decides to keep the same position. His legs are numb, and even if he could get up, it'd be useless. They wouldn't be able to support his body's weight.

He hears a voice that's familiarly painful and follows the direction where it comes from. He stops breathing for a second when he sees his brother cuffed to a metal pipe, with an angry/worried face.

It can't be real, because Dean is dead, and he wouldn't be coming back ever again. He lets the tears flow down his face and looks away, expecting the ghostly figure to vanish in the thin air around, but when he looks again he's still there.

\- D'n - says Sam with a raw and shaky voice

\- Yeah, Sammy. It's me. I'm alive Sam. I came to save you - says the older Winchester worried.

\- Not real. You're dead. Please leave me alone, I'm begging you - says, now crying

\- Sammy! Don't cry little brother, come on! I'm here. I didn't die. Amara made peace with God and saved the world. When I came back to the bunker Cass told me that you were gone. You've been gone for 20 days. You have to believe me, please!

\- Dean. You're real? - says Sam, still skeptical

\- Yeah, I'm as real as I can be, and if you don't believe me, I'll kick your face as soon as i will be free, you understand me?!

Dean sees how Sam lets his head rest against his chest again and a shy smile appears on his face. He smiles too, but as soon as he sees two men coming inside the room that smile vanishes.

\- So, lady Antonia. What should we do right now? Another session to the long-haired or we start with the shorter one? – asks the taller man bringing the bloody instruments.

\- Samuel is broken already. We should finish him first - she says thoughtful

\- If you touch him I can assure you that you'll die right now! - screams Dean.

The two men bring a cattle prod and a bucket of water. First, the shorter man throws the water all over Sam's body, and then makes the cattle prod be in contact with his skin. Sam screams as loud as he can, and Dean just wants to cry. He remembers when he was in hell, and he screamed like that, because he felt that there was no point to fight anymore, to show the strenght that went away along with his will to keep being the good soldier. He could imagine the same situation when Sam jumped to the pit, and because of that he drank as much as he could, trying to loose his too thoughtful conscience.

\- Stop! He's hurt, dammit! You're gonna kill him! - Dean screams, crying.

Sam keeps screaming for what it seems forever, and when the cattle prod gets away from his body the effects of it are still affecting him. He has trouble breathing and his body is shaking violently.

The shorter man steps away from his hostage, while the other man with a flaming torch starts burning his body. The older Winchester closes his eyes that time, because he doesn't think that he can support watching his brother being hurt, and he is useless to help him. He knows that the gun and knife that he had on him are now gone, and that'd be the only way that he could get free.

His plan failed, and that was his fault. He should have been more alerted when he saw that there was almost nobody in the building. He shouldn't have let Sam be there for twenty days. Why didn't he thought about Men of Letters before? Everything was his fault, and he'd change his place with Sam's in a blink of an eye if he could.

He comes back to reality when the screams stop and he sees that his brother passes out.

The men leave and Antonia starts interrogating Dean, telling him that if he doesn't talk she'd bring the men again. Dean curses inside, pissed because that bitch knows them too well. He wouldn't let Sam be hurt again. He'd rather die.

One hour passes, and he tells Antonia everything he knows, everything they've been through. She writes all of that in her notebook with a interested look, almost smiling he can tell.

But suddenly, two gun shots can be heard, and Antonia stands up worried. Moments later Mary Winchester goes down stairs and to the basement. She kicks the door, opening it perforce.

\- Stay away from my son - she says in a voice tone that he hadn't heard before in his life coming out of his mother's mouth.

Antonia remains dumbfounded, unable to react. She knew that woman from some pictures, and she knew that she was dead. Why the Winchester family could have the privilege to come back? What made them so special?

Mary takes advantage of that moment of vulnerability, and shoots one of Antonia's legs. She falls to the floor in pain, and with a kick she knocks her out. She shoots her in that part because she never killed anybody, and she wouldn't start doing that now, unless it would be necessary.

\- Mom! I think she has the keys – says Dean, feeling relieved that she came to save them. Her fundaments to get worried were real after all, he recognizes.

She looks for the keys in her clothes and doesn't find them, so she decides to take a hammer, and finally takes the damn cuffs off her son.

Mary sees how Dean kneels next to Sam, and she breathes hard when she recognizes her son. He hasn't changed a lot, but his face is swollen, and his body is hurt. She helps Dean to get Sam free, and both get out of the bunker before someone could come to see what the hell had happened.

Mary shows Dean where's the car that she stole to come get them, and she drives while Dean holds Sam in the backseat. She feels the protectiveness of him for her younger son, and she starts to feel the same.

Once they get where Castiel is, the angel transport them to Lebanon. Dean and Mary carry Sam to his room and Both take care of his cuts and burn skin, and broken ribs. He doesn't wake up through the process, and Dean knows that that is for the better. He'd have the chance to explain everything when Sam would wake up.

When Dean puts Sam an IV with medicine to control the pain, leaves the room and meets her mom in the kitchen. For his surprise she is cooking tomato rice soup.

\- I suppose that this will make you and Sam feel better. I remember that when you were little, you would beg me to cook this - she says with a smile on his face

\- Yeah mom. I've never tried to make it before. Only you can do it. By the way, thank you for coming to save us. Sammy was tortured in front of me, and he could have been killed - says Dean still affected.

\- Don't thank me Dean. You boys are my sons. I'd do everything for you. I can't wait to talk with Sam - she says to Dean

Dean exhales and watches his mom in silence. He knows that his mom knows that he would have to go first and explain Sam what happened.

They don't talk, while Dean eats his favorite soup wanting this whole situation to pass asap, and also have his wanted revenge on Every single Men of Letter on earth, and he'd be the one that was gonna kill them.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **Lebanon, Kansas.**

Dean waits three hours for his brother to wake up, and when he opens the door of Sam's room, sees that he's still out of the count. He is doing better since his mother and him took care of their younger member of the family. Sam's fever's long gone and the wound in his leg is healing the way it's supposed to. When Dean rescued his brother, really didn't have a chance to think about Sam's hostage days or take a really good look at his younger brother besides the bruises and cuts , and when he does, something inside of him wants to torture that woman the way she made Sam be tortured by those men.

Sam's thinner than usual (and damn, that the kid is thin. He's been like that since he turned five or six years old), and remembers that Antonia told him that Sam hadn't ate anything or drank water during the last few days. He bets that he can actually take him in his arms and it wouldn't be any dead weight. He looks at his face and sees the bags under his eyes, making evident that he hadn't been sleeping really good those days when he was kidnapped.

He walks away from his brother's room as gentle as he can, and as soon as he reaches the kitchen sees his mother washing the dishes, with Castiel helping her to put the plates and forks in their place. He looks at them surprised, and knows that he can actually get use to this kind of moments. Being honest, that's the most unexpected moment that he's hoped to have as a family, but it feels good. A part of him feels happier than ever, but he knows that with his family luck, everything could go wrong at any minute. He's never lost hope that everything could be the way it is right now, and he will fight tooth and nails to protect what's his.

Dean walks towards the fridge and takes a beer out, sitting in one of the chairs. Mary and Castiel turn around to see him, and meet the silence that says "Nothing's changed". No one says anything, and all of them pretend to smile. It's not just Sam, actually he's almost the minor problem. If Antonia could get Sam, they can get all of them, and they know that the Men of Letters wouldn't have mercy on them after all they've done. They knew their weaknesses and that was a hard card to play on them if Sam would get hurt again, or any of them. Dean talked to his mother earlier and he told her that he was gonna kill them, and he was sorry if she didn't share the same plan. Mary didn't argue, because even if she still didn't know her older son that good, she knew that Dean is just like her. When something crosses her mind, no one can make her forget about that plan or idea.

Dean can't support staying locked up inside the bunker anymore, and takes his jacket, heading towards the entrace. Mary asks him where he's going, and he just answers "out" before closing the door fast and loud. If Sam would be fine, he would have been the pain in the ass little brother that he always is when Dean is trying to avoid something. Sam knows him too well, and sometimes that can be a problem. Though, most of the times he enjoys that. It's easier to let each other know what's going on when Sam or him don't have to finish their sentence, but with a look to the other they know that everything's understood and forgiven.

He feels weird and alone, and he doesn't think that he can deal with everything that's happening. It's like living in a whole new world, where the woman that he thought was gone came back, and enemies are not monsters anymore. He's never lived to fight against humans, even knowing that humans can be worst than the things they hunt. It's too much for his shoulders and he can't share it with anyone at the moment. Sammy's the only one that would understand. He knows that his mother would love to know what's going on inside his head, but he doesn't want to make her be worried. She has to be happy, because damn, she deserves it.

He thought about going to a bar, but instead of that he just parks in the middle of nowhere and watches how the sun goes down. His brother and him used to do that all the time when they didn't know about the Bunker's existence, and after that they would go to sleep to a motel or inside his beloved "Baby". They didn't talk at all, but they watched how the stars appeared slowly, recognizing each one inside their minds. He wishes that he could go back and have those old good days for a moment. Just for one minute and see the brightness in his brother's eyes, full of innocence and not pain or fear. Sam would have obviously been a happier man if life would not have been that rough on him. The kid always fought against everything(including the devil itself), and also to have his older brother's trust back, despite all the words that he said to him, like the time he said he didn't trust him, or when he also said to him that they were better off apart from each other (which he was wrong, because they are stronger together than apart. He can't live without him). Sam was and still is a hero, and Dean knows that he'll get over everything that's happened soon. He has to, and as a big brother he will help him to get through that. Even if that means having those famous " Chick- flick moments"

When the night falls he realizes that he forgot his cell phone and doesn't know if Sam's awake, and that makes him feel guilty. He's supposed to look after him. He promised to himself that he'd be there when Sam would wake up.

Dean drives back home not caring about the speed that Baby's taking and closes the heavy door of the bunker. At first he can't hear anything, but then a broken plead alerts him, and he knows that voice too well. It's his brother's voice.

He goes to Sam's room and sees Mary and Castiel blocking his vision. He runs and passes Cass with a little more strength than necessary, but he can't care a less at the moment. Sam is curled up on the bed, with teary eyes and saying "Leave alone, please".

Sam's woken up to find Castiel right by his side, and instantly knows that what he's seeing right now it's just another hallucination. In the real life, he's still tied up in the chair, and Dean is dead. He dreamt with him before and now he's not there. Instead, he is in the bunker with his dead mother and lost angel friend standing there. He tries to sit, and feels pain in one of his arms. A needle is being held in his right arm, and he doesn't know what's going on. Maybe he's really being injected and that's the real part of that crazy hallucination. He starts to breath with an irregular pattern and takes the needle off.

His mother says to him that he has to calm down, and she will explain the situation, but he doesn't want to listen. He'll always love his mother, but he needs to see Dean. He pleads "Leave me alone, please", but the figures don't disappear. He says the same thing again, and suddenly sees his brother coming inside the room that he's in.

Dean walks slowly towards him, and he doesn't curl up again. Instead, he just waits for all to be over, and come back to reality, because this is a new low. Not even Lucifer could make him feel the way he's feeling right now.

He doesn't listen the words that are coming out of his brother's mouth, and he leans into the touch when Dean places a hand on his good shoulder. He sobs, and says his brother's name out loud. It hurts to be "living" that, but at the same time is the best thing that can happen right now.

Sam closes his eyes when he knows that the strong grip of his brother's still there, and hears Dean saying "Open those eyes, little brother. Listen to me, I am alive. You're in Lebanon with me. I am not dead, you hear me? I'm here. I'm not gonna leave you, period."

Everything becomes blurry and he feels tired, and before he knows it, is sleeping again.

Mary and Castiel stay in the door frame of the room while Dean is hugging Sam. He calmed down when he saw him, and they even heard him sob. Mary wanted to go and comfort him, but she knew that it was not his job, at least not at the moment. Dean raised Sam, and he's been the one that did the role of a mother and father. When she saw how he ran to Sammy and the kid calmed down, she started tearing. She loves her boys, and would die again if that means that she will protect them from getting hurt or killed.

When Sam goes limp in his brother's arms, she worries, but Dean says in low voice that he is asleep again. She is disappointed because she wanted to talk with her son, but now she'll have more time to think about what she will say to him when he'd wake up and listen to them. Now it's clear the Dean's presence is needed like it or not, because she doesn't want to see Sam's scared eyes ever again.

Castiel comes up with an idea that could help Sam wake up calm and ready to listen to them, and before Mary and Dean can ask what's the idea about, he just goes to Sam's room and touches his forehead, entering inside his head while he's dreaming.

When he appears inside the younger man's dream, sees that he's in an old motel room, and Sam's about ten years old watching Christmas cartoons on the couch. His hear is lighter and his body is tiny. Castiel almost smiles, thinking about the time that Dean told him how little Sam was, until he turned 16, and turned in to a giant man.

\- Cass? What are you doing here? This is my dream, or am I mistaken? – asks the little Sam surprised

\- No, Sam. You're not. I came here to help you see the things clear - explains the angel

\- What are you talking about? This is just a way to escape reality. As soon as I will wake up, I am gonna find myself tied up on that chair, bloody and being tortured. - says Sam getting up from the couch, walking to the kitchen and sitting in front of the standing angel

\- What you thought it was an hallucination is real, Sam. Dean rescued you, and Antonia's been taking care of. You're in the bunker, and you're unconscious. Let me show you – says Cass, placing his hand against Sam's forehead, showing him the scenes, avoiding the part where Mary came to save her sons.

As soon as Castiel's hand is off Sam's body, he open his eyes wide and kneels. He smiles weakly and moments later sits back on the couch.

\- I can't believe it. Dean is alive. But… how? And what about mom? - asks Sam with higher voice, excited.

\- Amara and God made peace with each other and Dean survived. When he came back to the bunker I had to tell him that you were gone and I didn't know where you were. We searched for 20 days, and we finally found you. I'm sorry for no being able to find you sooner Sam. I should have known where you were. Your mother is a theme I can't talk about. Everything will be explained as soon as you wake up though.

\- Don't worry Cas. Everything's ok. After all that I've been through in the cage with Lucifer… I think that helped me to be strong and resist their offer to work for them. I would rather die before doing that.

\- I'm proud of you, Sam. You were really strong, and you'll keep fighting. The first thing that you will feel when you will open your eyes is pain, a lot of pain, and also you'll think that this moment was just a dream. But you have to remember everything that we've talked and I showed you. Dean and… the rest of us need you. If you could see your brother right now… he's devastated and feels guilty. You have to make him understand that he did everything he could to get you, because you guys always seem to do something stupid when guilt is around your heads.

\- I will Cass. Don't worry, I will try to remember this, and I will fight along you and Dean. We are Team Free Will after all, right?

\- Yeah, Sam. We are - says Castiel, before he vanishes in the thin air going back to the real world.

When Cass goes back into the living room, he sees the worried faces of Mary and Dean, and he explains what he did. Mary thanks him and hugs him, while Dean smiles when Castiel tells him that in the dream Sam was a little boy. Dean says "Thanks Cass", and then all of them walk towards Sam's room. Mary hides behind the men, waiting for Dean to tell Sam about her arrival, so everything wouldn't go to hell again.

They expect Sam to be awake, but it takes about 20 minutes until his eyes focuse on them, and a weak smile crossed his hurt face.

\- Dean. You're here – says the younger Winchester

\- Damn right little brother. I am right here with you. Always and Forever - says Dean before both men hug

They stay like that for a moment, before Dean explains from his point of view what happened, including his mother's appearance. Sam is doubtful, but when Mary walks and says "Sammy" with all the affection she has, he says "Mom" with tears in his eyes and a shaky voice. Dean steps away, and leaves the room with the angel, giving them a private moment to talk.

\- I love you mom – says Sam - I've always loved you.

\- I know Sammy. I know. You're a giant man! Dean told me that you were tall, but I can't believe how big you are. I remember when you were just a little baby that I could hold. You were more serious though. It took me quite a while to get a giggle from you. Instead, Dean laughed all the time.

\- I am still the same way I guess - Sam says, now with tears sliding down his face - please don't go mom.

\- I'm not going anywhere sweetie - Says Mary hugging him, being careful to avoid the lashes marks and cuts all over his body – I will protect you boys. I'm here now.

30 minutes pass and Dean decides that he has to get inside his brother's room to know what's going on. He doesn't know if Sam will be comfortable so soon with all of them together, but he will have to get use to that, so he goes without thinking too much about that. When he enters to the room, sees Sam in their mother's arms, still teary eyes and a little shy smile on his face. He clears his throat and all of them soon start talking. Sam says to them that he can't talk about what had happened to him yet, but with the time he would, making them be a little happier. The older Winchesters (Dean a lot better though) know that Sam is far from okay. It's a lot to assimilate, especially after all that Sam's been through during the last four weeks or so.

 **TWO WEEKS LATER…**

Mary wakes up at 05:45 AM to get breakfast ready before her boys will wake up. Now she knows that Sam's the first one to wake up, and he usually is in a good mood. Dean, on the other hand, sometimes wakes up with a hangover ( since she's in the bunker controls her sons from drinking too much, and she hasn't drank a beer since her son's rescue, and she probably won't in a long time, or ever again); and he would try to pretend that he has a good mood, but she knows better.

As far as the Men of Letters, they'd been searching more about them, and sometimes they could even track them. They didn't seem close enough for them to be worried, but they were always alert. Castiel and Sam restored the sigils that protected the bunker, and now they could rest a lot better, knowing that any creature wouldn't be able to enter inside their home without alerting them.

Sam's ok for the most part, but the angel told her that Sam is having a rough time trying to get over those days that he's been captured. Castiel tells her everytime to keep it from Dean, because he'll just get over protective, and Sam needs his personal space at the moment. She just does what Castiel tells her, hoping that everything will get better.

She knocks Sam and Dean's rooms saying out loud "Breakfast done" before she goes back to finish the pancakes , and two minutes later Sam comes to the kitchen, gives her a strong hug and then sits to enjoy his first meal of the day, but with concerned eyes that she knows too well that he's trying to hide, because she's done the same before. Dean arrives within five minutes after Sam, and today he's not drunk, which makes her happy. She sits and starts eating too, while talking about hunting and the research process. In the past two weeks they'd only went to one poltergeist case, and then kept living a safe life in the bunker.

She sees that Sam is not really eating, so she decides to break the silence and talk about what's going on. Dean has to know, or he'll get mad if this situation goes worst.

\- So, Sam. Did you have a good night of sleep? - asks Mary, now with a worried face

\- Yeah, sure mom - answers Sam looking away - Why do you ask?

\- It's just that I am worried about you. Castiel told me that you've been having nightmares in the last few days. I just want you to know that Dean and I are here if you need somebody to listen to you - says Mary taking Sam's hand in her, also noticing the protective mode on in Dean's body, getting near Sam.

\- It's just that I've been remembering some things that I've been through, that's all. I don't really talk about it right now. I am happy, even if sometimes doesn't seem like that. I really am mom.

\- Sammy… - says Dean with John's voice, hoping that he will talk.

\- I am, ok? I am fine. Just, please - says before he gets up from his chair and goes to his room quietly.

\- Since when did you know that Sam's been acting like that mom? - asks Dean looking at her

\- Few days. I'm sorry Dean, but Castiel told me that maybe time would heal him. But it seems to get worst every day. I don't know what to do. I'm his mother, but I can't take the role for granted, i have to earn it with the time. You don't know me too well, and I don't know all that you've been through. I'm just trying to do my best here - she says

\- Don't worry mom. We'll be just fine. He'll be just fine. I'm gonna go talk to him, okay?

\- Sure thing sweetie - she says before she sees how Dean is walking to talk with her younger son.

Four days passed, and the two older Winchesters are still worried about Sam's state. They asked Castiel for help, and he entered inside Sam's head. He did it without being seen by him again, and he saw a really vivid dream where Sam is in that wooden chair, screaming when the cattle prod touches his wet skin and clothes. His whole body shakes uncontrollably, and he can't breath. When that method of torture is boring for the men that are torturing him, they bring a blow torch and start burning his chest and face. One of them even brings a knife and stars cutting the fragile skin of his face and neck. He keeps screaming until his throat is raw and he closes his eyes, exhausted.

Castiel told what he'd seen to Mary and Dean, and both are angry as hell. They want to talk to Sam, but they know that he's still not ready. Mary convinces Dean to not push his brother, but one day she goes in the middle of the night to her younger son's room and calls his name. Sam wakes up instantly, and when he sees his mom relaxes.

\- Hi Sammy - she says with a smile

\- Hey mom. Something's wrong? - Sam asks worried

\- No. I just want to talk to you. I want to tell you something that I've been through when I was 18 years old. I was on a hunt with my father, when a woman knocked me out and kidnapped me. I was tied up and tortured for three days before Samuel, my dad, found me. It was hard to talk about it, but then I realized that keeping it for me just made me be worst. I know what you're feeling, and if you're ready to talk I am here for you, and so is Dean.

\- Damn right - says Dean, that's been hearing everything from behind the door - I am here for you. We all are. Family's in the good and bad times, it doesn't matter what happens.

\- I am weak, Dean. I'm not strong like you, dad or mom. Even after all that I've been through I am still not worth the effort to be saved. You should have left me there. I will only get you two in troubles - says Sam looking down and playing with the thick sheet of his bed

\- Sam! Don't you frigging dare to say that! I will so kick your sorry ass if I hear those words coming out of your mouth again - says Dean pissed

\- Sam. Listen to me. You're worth it. When I found out that I was pregnant with you, I felt so happy! I knew that you were a blessing just like your brother. I love you, Sammy. I wish I could have been there for you and you, to teach you how to walk or say mom. But I've missed that, and I am really sorry for that - says Mary with sorrow

\- It's not your fault mom. It was the demon's fault. Luckily for us, he's dead for good - says Dean

\- If I tell you what I've been through, you will be disappointed at me – says the younger Winchester still not looking at them

\- We will never be disappointed at you. Not now or ever. Now, should we talk or I will have to kick your ass?

Sam smiles a little, and then he stars to talk about the things he had been hiding. Dean is angrier as he talks, and Mary cries when he ends and a awkward silence fills the room.

Soon after that, everything becomes easier for them. Castiel starts to stay a lot more time in the bunker, and the days in family makes the boys feel that happiness was truly found. They don't know what's gonna happen, but they are sure that they are ready to do whatever they will have to, together.

Finally, they could have everything that they've ever wanted. A family.

 **The end.-**

 **Author's note: So, this is the end! I hope you like it, and if you did please leave a review! Again, thank you for all the nice comments and love. 4 days left guys!** **:)**


End file.
